Ryuu's Journal
This serves as a history of ' Ryuu' during his time in South Korea as an exchange student. Aug 31st,2017 Woah! I really can't believe I am in South Korea. I met my roommates who seem very relaxed, it's nice. The first thing I'll do is try all their cultural foods! It's going to be so tasty! Alright, off I go to my first classes. Everyone called me fat...I weigh the normal standard weight for my age. This won't stop me from eating though! I came here to South Korea to improve my skills and explore the culture. Besides all the harsh words some students told me. I met some nice students here who I'll probably get along. I am starting to miss everyone especially, Izzy. I should email her. Sep 27th, 2017 After almost staying here for a month. I realized that South Korea idol schools are more intense than the schools from Japan. I am starting to feel the pain which the students have told me that it's working. Weird. Sep 28th, 2017 Today I saw a poster next to my class what it appears to be a four-month competition...everyone says it would be intense than usual. That shocked me, but I want to improve my skills. I can't let everyone tell me how horrible I am and me that I should not be in an idol academy. They will be training me everything (Image, dancing, singing, and emotion) Supersrely this will help a lot. I would be so stupid not to take this opportunity. Wish me good luck. Oct 1st,2017 Oh, My Grumple. Today is the first day, I am very nervous, I am going to be ranked by the teachers of each division ( singing, Dancing) I also heard the headmaster is going to be there. This is making me feel so much nervous I can't think properly! S.O.S. My self-esteem is very much broken today, yet I knew it was the truth. I lacked everything. I am not stable in singing. I am somewhat good at dancing. I have no personality. I am very much a broken rock. I knew that I'd get my self-esteem hurt and that is okay. It will make me stronger. While waiting for others I met some new friends. One was born from Japan, her name is Sakura. She seems so nice. Hope we stay by each other's side. I forgot to mention I ranked C, but they said that I won't be placed in this rank forever. As Sakura said " Fighting!" Oct 31st,2017 During our first lesson, I broke my bones, trying to the most flexible to the point where I started crying. Everyone in the class started making fun of me calling me, "weak." Why are people so mean to me? I had my friends with me to ease the pain. I couldn't even do it, and I am annoyed by that! I am getting checked on my weight every month now. They have put me some diet. They are going to starve me with one meal a day! We will be performing once every two weeks to see which division did the best. I am trying so hard to reach Rank A! November 10th, 2017 Boot Camp and keeping up with school work has become challenging. I've been getting barely any sleep. Non-stop practicing and getting harsh critics on the small details. My division completed its first performance together, having a score of B-. Its better than C and we were so happy and honestly, we are getting there. Division A received the best scores, can not be shocked about that having the best students. Sometimes I wonder if this is all worth it? Next week we'll be re-evaluated November 17th Today marks the final evaluation. I am very nervous to see, but I really think that I'll place Rank A. I have been working very hard these two months. I could not believe it. I got Ranked A! This must be a dream or a trick, but I am going to take it! No Backies! Some of the Rank A students were dropped to a lower rank. This time the judges weren't playing. I guess having one hour of sleep and feeling pain with sadness does pay off. My friend Sakura also got Rank A. I have to thank her for cheering me and supporting me when no else wanted nothing to do with me. She is like a goddess! I got a long way to go. A have long one month left. This month will be intense. I want our rank to win. November 28th I lost my voice. Too much singing. I have a three day recovery. I am surprised they will let me rest this long. Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Journals